Many computing devices are configured and/or programmed to use various security techniques to protect the devices and the data they contain from unauthorized access or control. For example, some computing devices encrypt all or a part of the data stored at disk drives and other non-volatile storage devices. Even when non-volatile drives are encrypted, however, computing devices may still be vulnerable to attacks on system memory.